Infinity Pi
by KizuOniKitsune
Summary: 1 and 1 equal 2, but does a reaper and a fake angel equal love? Also, Sho's attempt to kill Josh ends in blood, Someone new enters the game, Ramen don is open for business, Neku gets a new job, and Mr. H's cat is missing?
1. Broken Ribs

Infinity Pi

Chapter 1

He was glad that this week was an off game week. That meant no one could see how badly he was injured by that child. Bleeding and sore, he stumbled down the street, leaving his destroyed coat and bandana behind. He only made it about twenty feet before collapsing against the wall of a shop. Gasping for air he held the wound on his side oozing blood. Exhaustion took over and left him there, bleeding for hours. When he finally awoke, he gathered the strength to walk again, and made it to his apartment in Pork City.

Upon entering the building, no one gave the limping teen a hand, or bothered to even look at him, but unlike the people outside, they could see him, but didn't care. Tehno and BJ shuffled away from the elevator quietly to avoid the eminent wrath of the Reaper Officer. Sho growled and hit the up button and waited, holding his wounds closed.

When the elevator finally opened he stepped inside and hit the 13 button. It felt like hours to him when he finally got to his own apartment, leaving a bloody trail from the elevator. He didn't bother to open the door, he just kicked it until it opened, leaving a red boot print on it. He collapsed on the couch that had tears and claw marks through it, and tried to sleep, but knew something was wrong. His door should have been locked, and opened only after he had ripped the lock from the door, but had on the first try. He sat up swiftly and quickly realized how bad of an idea that was. His broken ribs cracked painfully, and closing wounds re opened. His shout attracted the attention of not only his cat, but the intruder in his apartment. He felt hands on his side and bandages being wrapped around wounds non too gently.

"Who the factor are you and why the factoring hell are you doing in my apartment?" Sho grunted angrily as he hand drifted to the gun in his pocket. His bloodied fingers made contact with the beaten pistol when he was answered calmly.

"Relax, it's me." Kariya said smoothly. "What happened, fight with Josh?" Sho only grunted, he didn't want to talk about his failure to take out the composer. Kariya shrugged and removed something from his pocket, and aimed it across the room, and scraping and thumping sounds began to come closer.

Out of curiosity, Sho lifted his head and watched as his cat raced across the medium apartment chasing a laser, not giving a second thought to the objects he knocked over and spilled. The cat ran through a small pool of blood from its owners and turned around, abandoning the small red dot he had found so entertaining minuted ago, and jumped onto the beaten couch.

"Hey Taboo..." Sho patted his companion on the head and got a soft mewl in return. The cat pawed at his hat and eventually his hair until he got more affection. Sitting upright Sho wandered until he had found the bottle of painkillers on the counter. After swallowing a couple he flopped over onto the beat couch once more and slept off his wounds.


	2. Depression

Chapter 2: Depression

Even before waking pain was the first thing he felt. He rolled on his side and groaned, holding a large, angry bruise on his side. There were multiple of these all over his chest, some of them had bumps and others dips where Sho Minamimoto was sure they weren't supposed to be. He ran his hand across his side and hissed when he touched one of the bumps.  
>"Zetta gonna kill 'im." He snarled under his breath and slowly sat upright. Shuffling and scraping from the other side of the apartment caught his attention. A low laugh and a hiss didn't escape his strong hearing. Opening the door, he found Koki Kariya (Once again, without his permission) in his apartment, playing with his cat. Sho's low animalistic growl alerted the Harrier that he was now awake. A different growl also told the orange headed reaper something else about the former GM, he was hungry. Koki laughed and the shade of red his superior had turned and wrapped one arm around his neck.<br>"C'mon, how 'bout I treat ya to some ramen?" Sho grumbled but overall accepted the offer of free food and let the Harrier lead him to the nearest ramen shop.  
>"Welcome Back Kariya!" A familiar voice caught both Kariya and the half asleep Minamimoto by surprise. "Why hello to you too." Kariya said happily as he helped Sho sit down at one of the tables. "Will it be the usual?" The male teen asked him and Kariya nodded, removing the lollipop from his mouth. Sho never looked up at who was serving them, he just ordered the same simple ramen he usually did and waited impatiently for his food.<br>"Hectopascal, whats taking him so long?" He snarled and Kariya touched his arm. "Hey, don't get too riled up, you'll hurt yourself more. By the way, you never told me what happened." Kariya's voice sounded so loud to him, and he groaned at his newly forming headache. Before Sho could retort, a hot bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He smiled slightly, it was made just the way he liked it, and then looked at his server to thank him, before nearly shouting.  
>"You! Why the factor are you here?" Sho growled at Neku, who returned the rudeness of the greeting.<br>"I work here." Neku said lowly and was tempted to take back the bowl of food. Sho growled and began to eat, and cringed at the new burns on his tongue. "Eh... So Neku, how's work?" Kariya asked, temporarily breaking the tension. "Been better, we haven't had many customers for a few weeks. Is sumthing up with the game? This is one of the few ramen joints players can get into after all." Neku asked worriedly.  
>"Actually Phones, we haven't had a game in weeks, almost a month, games multiple times in a row are rare." Kariya explained as Sho drifted off while eating his food. As he scanned the room, something caught his eye, and he focused on it. Noise symbols. They swarmed around a person eating with a group of girls, and some even started to attach to her soul. Sho tried to ignore this, but the sheer amount of them was shocking, even to him. Eventually Neku and Kariya stopped talking, and Kariya was looking in the same direction Sho was.<br>"Whatchu see? Whoa... wonder what caused that..." Kariya shrugged it off and continued his meal. Sho growled, sure he usually didn't care about other people, but that girl was covered in noise, and staring at a knife on the table as if she was ready to jam it into her neck.  
>"Don't."<br>"Huh?" Sho responded to the one word order. "Don't what? And who are you to order me around hectopascal? I'm your superior." He growled and pushed the empty bowl away from him and turned to look at the girl again. One of her friends looked at him and giggled, then poked the red headed girl he was concerned about in the side. All her friends giggled and she turned to face him. The girls around her giggled and Kariya waved to them with a smile on his face, making them go into another giggle fit. The girl's eyes were so full of negativity, sorrow, sadness, and just by looking at her, you could see all the things she had gone through.  
>"Wow, they are H O T."<br>"I know, like, if I was single I would sooo ask one of them out..."  
>"Which one do you think is hotter?"<br>"I can't choose between those two!"  
>Kariya laughed and then turned to Sho, still grinning. "Looks like we have some admirers. Hey, you awake?" Sho turned to Kariya and scratched his head, and fixed his hat while muttering before turned back to look at the depressed girl. Kariya sighed and took out another lollipop.<br>"Hey, Chishio... I think the one in the hat likes you or something, he keeps looking over here..."  
>"I donno, he kinda looks like he might want to mug us or somethin..."<br>"Nonsense girl! Ain't nobody that hot bad!"  
>"Chishio? Hey Chi! Wake up!"<br>"Wait, what if they're gay? I mean, two guys go into a restaurant together, one with his arm 'round the others neck..." Sho and Kariya both flushed a new shade of crimson at this.  
>"Ohh girl I think they heard yooouuu, look at how red they just turned!"<br>"Gotta admit, that is kinda cute..."  
>"What? That they're blushin or might be gay?"<br>"Blushing!" Kariya poked Sho's arm and was grinning. "Haha, why don't we go over there, set things straight, don't want any rumors goin' round the UG do we?" He said softly, to make sure the girls didn't hear them. "Ha, what rumors? I ain't gay radian." Sho retorted, his face still crimson. Both placed some yen on the table and stood, Sho following Kariya's lead. He wasn't exactly in the condition to argue anyway. The girls began to giggle as the approached the table and watched their every move, except the depressed looking one, the one they had called Chishio. She just poked her food with a chopstick and sighed.  
>"Hey there..." Kariya said to them smoothly and Sho could barely resist the urge to roll his eyes. Sho stood behind Koki and glanced at the girls. They were all pretty good looking, all around 17 or 18 years old, fresh out of high school. Kariya opened his mouth to talk to the girls, when banging in the back room of the restaurant caught all of their attention. There was shouting and the dropping of pans, then it became quiet again. Koki shrugged and turned back to them, having a conversation Sho wasn't paying any attention too. No more then twenty minutes later, Sho was being dragged out of Ramen Don by his arm, by the very happy Kariya.<br>"What the factor just happened Koki?" Sho grumbled unhappily and poked one of his sore bruises.  
>"I just got US dates." Kariya grinned and it faded when Sho looked unimpressed. "What?"<br>"Weren't you and Uzuki Yash... whatever the digit her name was together?" Sho questioned and resisted the urge to poke one of the bumps on his side again.  
>"No, just my partner and old friend, I uh.. actually knew her before I... ya know..." Kariya said softly and Sho understood. Even the reapers were sensitive about their deaths.<br>"So, why the factor did you get a date for me?" Sho asked angrily.  
>"Cause you need to get out more, you're always cooped up in your apartment doing who-knows what, building your 'works of art' or trying to kill the composer. Contact with others is good for you ya know, a little socialization every now and then never killed any... never was bad for you." Kariya changed what he was saying quickly and Sho crossed his arms. He was beginning to get suspicious, but it could wait until later.<br>"So which one did you pick for me radian? And what time anyway?" Sho turned and fiddled with his hat.  
>"You mean you're actually going?" Kariya asked and Sho shrugged.<br>"Zetta curious, that's all."  
>"Friday, and yours is the red head." Sho turned at this and questioned his friend repeatedly on this as Koki walked away from him, grinning.<br>In no time Kariya managed to get Sho back to his apartment and once there, both grimaced at the heat of the apartment. The air conditioner had been broken for days, and Sho hadn't bothered to get it fixed. Sho took off the black shirt he had thrown on before they left in an attempt to get some relief. Kariya took off his jacket and sat next to him on the couch, switching on the television.  
>"Man, what are those bumps?" Kariya asked as he reached for the remote.<br>"Don't know, but they zetta hurt." Sho responded and then yawned. He looked around the room then clicked his tongue twice. His tan and brown cat ran over and hopped on his lap before curling up into a ball of fluff.  
>"You should get that checked out, looks serious." Kariya said worriedly, then patted the fluff ball of a companion Sho had named Taboo.<br>"By who? Not like we can go to a hospital..." Sho droned off and absentmindedly played with the shining silver tag on the cats collar.

"Hmm true, wait... since when do you have a cat?"


	3. Suicide

Chapter 3: Suicide

Tuesdays. They were always better than Mondays, but in his opinion, they still sucked. Sho grumbled angrily as he made coffee. For the past three days, Kariya had taken up residence in his apartment, and was eating his food, sleeping in his room, and in general, pissing him off. The jingle of a cat's collar alerted him, and he turned around from where he was standing. Taboo hopped up onto the counter and rubbed his face against Sho's arm.

"Hey Taboo… is he zetta pissing you off too?" Sho asked the cat while patting him. It was nice to have someone to talk to everyone in a while, especially when they didn't talk back. He got a meow in return and laughed tiredly. "So I'm pissing you off?" Kariya grumbled angrily at Sho and got a nod in return.

"I zetta want my room back." Sho said and poured some of the freshly made coffee into a mug. Kariya growled and took the coffee from him. "I am paying half the rent you know." He said and took a sip before grimacing. He muttered about sugar and walked away to find it.

"Don't have any, ran out yesterday." Sho said and poured himself another cup of coffee. He gazed at the clock and groaned inwardly. It read three AM. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and woke up about twenty minutes ago. He slowly made his way to the refrigerator and opened it, before growling in frustration again. The only edible things in the fridge were a sip of milk and a can of cat food. Taboo brushed against his owner's legs and meowed, begging for the last can of food. Sho took the can out and opened it, right before his own stomach growled. He mumbled pitifully and dumped the cat's meal into his dish, which was quickly eaten.

"Kariya, there's no food, if a radian like you is going to live in my apartment; you better pay for what you eat!" Sho yelled across the room, silently hoping his new roommate was still awake. He shouted back about how he would pick some up in the morning, then a loud bang against the wall temporarily caught his attention; which was followed by Uzuki yelling to shut up. Sho snarled and hit the wall back, satisfied when she yelled about coming over to kick the crap out of him. He grinned madly and kicked the wall again, and hid behind a cabinet when his door slammed open.

Uzuki was standing at the door, breathing heavily, and looked furious. She stomped her way around the apartment, looking as if the first living thing she saw was going to be strangled. Kariya, not knowing what was going on, was the first one she encountered. After giving both of them a few good blows to the head, she was satisfied and left for the night. It was going to a loooooooong week.

Unbeknownst to the people of Shibuya, especially the ones below the 104 building, a small thing was going to practically shut down the shopping district. Right on top of the 104 building was the best view of Shibuya, you could see for miles if it weren't for the tall buildings, you could see even farther. She stood there, admiring the view, before taking a deep breath, and holding it for several minutes. When she finally let go of the breath, her mind was made up. Stepping closer to the edge, she closed her eyes and waited for the right moment, the moment when her true emotions could be seen.

"Hey Minamimoto, tell me again why we're walking when we could teleport back to Pork City?" Kariya whined and Sho growled. "As you said to me radian, it's good to get out every once in a while. And we're walking because neither of us has a car to move all this." He answered and shifted the heavy bag of food he was carrying."I know, I know, but we could easily telepor..." Kariya stopped mid-sentence, and this caused Sho to turn around.

"Quit whining already! Why are you so zetta lazy?" He yelled to his 'friend' before realizing the whole Scramble Crossing was silent. Everyone faced the 104 building, there was no ad playing on the screen, instead it was live new footage of someone standing on the building.

"What the factor do they think they're doin?" Sho growled and Kariya shook his head. "They're gonna enter next weeks game, that's what." Kariya and Sho stood watching the screen and waited. There where rescue crews below the building with a large tarp to catch the girl, but she stepped down from the ledge. The screen showed a young girl, about 18 or so, calm as could be standing on the roof of the building. She turned away from the growing crowd and it looked like she was going to give up. Two police officers got onto the roof and tried to coax the girl down, but she turned and ran off the oppisate side of the roof, before falling. It wasn't far enough from the side of the building, and she hit it on her way down, leaving a long bloody smear down most of the building until she hit the bottom with a loud crunch. Both Kariya and Sho shook their heads at the loss of life before leaving the scene, but also knew that they would have work the next week.

"This is the fifth teenage death this week, looks like another game is gonna happen." Kariya said and shut the door to the now shared apartment. Sho made a sound that sounded like he was agreeing and started to put food away in the various cabinets before taking out a bag of dry cat food and a new dish for the cat. With a permanent marker he wrote Taboo on the dish, which had a shape similar to a water bubbler, but with a large opening in the bottom the let food slip into the dish piece. There was also a button that made the food fall out of the dispenser. He placed it on the floor and filled it with food before filling the old dish with water.

"Who's gonna be GM?" Sho asked and laid down on his couch, completely taking up the whole thing. "No fair, move over." Kariya said and tried to move Sho's leg out of the way so he could sit but the reaper officer didn't budge. "My couch, bedroom stealing hectopascals like yourself can sit on the floor." Sho grinned and called his cat before turning on the television. Kariya shrugged and sat on his new roommate's lap before being shoved onto the floor. On most channels there was footage of what was being called the 104 suicide. The two flipped through the channels until they found something other than the news to watch, but within minutes the program was interrupted with a report on the deaths.

"-So far this has been the third suicide in Shibuya, all of them young teenagers. One suicide took the lives of two other people, who were also teens. It seems as though there is a suicide pact among high schools in the area, which will be investigated. Until the uh... mess at the 104 building is... cleaned, no one will be able to shop there as the whole building counts as a crime scene.-" An elderly reporter spoke and Kariya switched it off. "Probably the noise, they have been clingy more lately." He said and walked to the kitchen to grab a plate of food.

"Hey, what day is it?" He called from the kitchen and was immediately answered. "Friday why?" Sho yelled as he patted the fluffy cat after looking at a calendar on the wall.

"SHIT!" Sho jumped off the couch and scrambled to the kitchen when Kariya swore. Once there he held his side which was throbbing from the sudden movement.

"What the factor you yellin' about?" the lion-like snarl from Sho was more than enough to scare most people, but Kariya ignored it. "We got dates in an hour!" Kariya ran past Sho and nearly stepped on Taboo, who hissed and hid under the couch. Sho shrugged and sat back down on the couch which Taboo stuck his head out from under.

Both watched slightly amused as Kariya called someone on his cellphone and started runnign frantically between rooms gathering seemingly random objects. He hung up the phone and ran into Sho's bedroom and started throwing clothes from a bag he had brought the other day around before running out of the room to the kitchen now dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt with one of Sho's black sweatshirts thrown over it. He stopped and turned to Sho who was amusing himself by playing with the cat by waving a feather from a torn pillow in front of the feline's face and pulling it away before the cat bit it. "Aren't you gonna change? We gotta go pick them up soon." Kariya asked and looked at the time on his cell phone.

"Nope."

"Dude, you're wearing a blood stained shirt, my rib cage vest, shorts with ketchup on them, your covered in cat fur and you still have bed head from when you woke up." Kariya growled and took the cat from Sho before putting him on the ground to avoid getting fur on himself. Sho looked at the state of his clothes and smiled.

"Yup."

"Are you serious?"

"Zetta serious."

"Change. Now."

"Why should I?"

"I won't pay rent, wont do the dishes, will not buy more food, and kidnap your cat."

"Yes _mom_."

After getting Sho out of the apartment Kariya dragged him to pick up their dates and brought them to the nearest movie theater, where they all bought tickets for a horror film. Kariya paid for snacks and Sho paid for the tickets, and for the next two hours they simply sat, watched the movie, and ate over priced popcorn. After which they stood outside the theater and talked. Kariya and Sho exchanged phone numbers with the girls, and Sho took note of the amount of Noise surrounding Chishio, his date. They had doubled since he had last seen her, but she looked fine on the outside. She was smiling and talking to him happily, until her friend mentioned what happened earlier. Chishio quickly went silent and stopped talking. She no longer looked up at Sho, but down at her boots.

"Chi, why do you think Nazo did it? I mean, you were like, totally like her sister..." Kariya's date, Dayna asked her and the number of Noise around Chishio doubled again. "Let's not talk about this..." Chishio said sadly then looked up again. "Nazo wouldn't want us to be upset, she would want us to enjoy ourselves."

Only hours later, Sho, Kariya, Chishio and Dayna were four of many people crouched on the floor of Tigre Punks pathetically with their hands covering their heads.

"You had to pick the one that would get robbed didn't you?" Kariya snarled at Sho. he retorted with just as much anger.

"Does it look like the time to argue yoctogram?" Sho's eyes glowed slightly in the dim light under the clothes rack they were hiding in. Chishio and Dayna clung to the older males in fear.

"Yo! I thought there were more o' em!" One of the robbers shouted to his buddy who yelled back. "Check the clothes racks man!" He cocked his gun and aimed it at a group of people who cowered. One by one the racks of clothes were flipped over and people hiding cried and cowered in fear. Already one person was killed and two others injured in the attack. Sho and Kariya tried to move the two girls away from the clothes racks being flipped over, but during this one of them must have been seen, because the thug skipped a number of clothes racks and went straight to theirs, flipped it over, hit Kariya with the gun, and grabbed Dayna.

"Tell us where the money is or this one's brains go kablooy!" He shouted and held the gun to her head.

"Screw it man! Make em give up their shit!" The other yelled and people began to him as people began putting their valuables in front of the thugs. Sho and Kariya gave up their phones and the little actual yen they had, and Chishio gave up a gold necklace. The thug dropped Dayna and shoved the items into his pockets before shooting in their direction, and leaving with the other. That day, Chishio's life ended.


	4. Welcome 2 afterlife

Infinity Pi

Chapter 4: Welcome2afterlife

In movies and on TV when someone dies it rains. When someone dies people are sad, and the murderer is always caught and they learn their lesson. In real life, this is not the case. Sometimes it rains at a funeral, but not because someone is making it fall. Sometimes people are sad. Sometimes the murderer is caught.

But sometimes, the sun still shines, people are still happy and go about their lives, and sometimes the murderer gets away better off than they were before. This was the case today, sure some people were sad, but most went about their way after the robbery and shooting in Tigre Punks.

Sho, Kariya and Dayna stayed, as did the friends of the shop keeper who was killed. Unlike the shop keeper, who got a bullet between the eyes, Chishio didn't die immediately, it took several minutes for her to die, Sho counted 13 minutes and 42 seconds before the paramedics declared her dead. Kariya gave her a player pin by putting it on her cell phone. It took hours for police to question everyone, but eventually they were all allowed to return home. Dayna went with Kariya back to him and Sho's shared apartment, but Sho chose to wander the UG.

He raised his vibe enough he disappeared from normal people's range, and once on the UG opened his six wings. He wanted to destroy something, but at the same time wanted to curl into a ball and stay hidden, which was rare for him. Sho chose to sit on the ground in a ball, his wings wrapped around him and a silent comfort. The only time he ever watched someone die was when he himself died, and when players were erased. But erasure wasn't exactly death, players came back as noise, and when noise were erased they were turned into the many pins which were given out to the nearly endless supply of players.

Sho sat and thought about life and death for hours, well into the night. He Thought about what is meant to be a reaper, and what would happen when he took over as composer. Even when a shadow loomed over him he didn't look up. The shadow belonged to Mitsuki Konishi, She stood over her fellow reaper, and said nothing. Sho said nothing in return. She took an item out of her pocket and placed it next to Sho, and left after saying one thing to him.

"The game is in two days." Those six words made his eyes flicker to where she was, but he didn't move from his spot. Two days. Even though he couldn't see Konishi, he was sure she was watching him, making sure he was mentally stable enough to participate in the game. He turned slightly so his back was resting against where he estimated she was sitting, and he guessed right.

"I'm fine Konishi." Sho said slowly to her and she lifted her illusion.

"Orders from above to check on you, Mr. Minamimoto." She said and hesitated before putting a hand between his wings. Hr exhaled deeply before snorting.

"It's Sho, just... Sho." He buried his chin into his arm and watched noise symbols dance across Cat Street. At the doors of WildKat Sanae watched Sho and Konishi sitting. He entered the small café before exiting minutes later with two plates of waffles and to mugs of coffee. Sho grumbled a thank you when he was handed a coffee and blew on it. Konishi took a plate of food and her coffee and ate silently. When she pulled out some Yen pins Mr. H rejected them.

"On the house. Boss, or bosses, gotta be careful, Noise have been acting kinda funny lately. That girl, the one who jumped, she was possessed by the noise." H said and sat next to the two reapers. "Yes, I'm aware. Mr. Kitanji told me that the Composer was going to try and change the Noise to fight against the havoc created by the Taboo Noise." Konishi eyed Sho as she spoke and he snorted. "Will they attack reapers?" He asked and put down the empty mug of coffee. "Don't think so, they haven't yet anyway. They don't attack your Taboo Noise either boss, they usually wind up erasing each other or themselves." Sanae took a sip of his own coffee and grumbled. "Wouldn't wanna go through that hell again…" Sho growled and stood up, surprising Mitsuki for a moment and Sanae rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle.

"Got an idea boss?" Sho ignored Mr. H and grabbed a bicycle he had been staring at during the time he had been moping pathetically. Instead of being depressed over the death of someone he barely knew, he could sculpt something for the people of Shibuya to remember them by. Soon he was running with the bike and gathering other seemingly random objects from the street and building a huge pile. Sanae Hanekoma laughed at Sho while Konishi sat and watched as Sho gather objects and Sanae brought out cans of paint to do his work.

"Do what you want, how you want, when you want. Sure is a good motto." Konishi shook her head at Mr. H's slogan and stood, abandoning the last plate of waffles and empty coffee mugs.

After tonight, the skyline of Shibuya wasn't going to be the same.


	5. Reaper Creeper

Infinity Pi  
>Chapter 5: Reaper Creeper<p>

Same Streets.  
>Same Crowds too.<br>But a new… skyline?  
>Neku and Joshua stood in the scramble crossing, along with nearly a hundred people staring at CAT's newest artwork. It happened to be painted over one of Sho Minamimoto's junk heaps. This heap was shaped differently than the others, When the shadow was looked at from the correct angle, it looked like there were wings coming off of it.<br>"I-Is he serious?" Neku stuttered and then shook his head. "I really hope he was just copying CAT…" "I'm afraid he is quite serious Neku, death isn't something to joke about now is it?" Joshua giggled and Neku gagged inwardly. He would never quite get used to Joshua, even though the game was over for him, Josh still made him nervous; mainly because of the gun he was still carrying.  
>'(x2) Remember the Deaths' in the color red was written all over the heap, clearly not CAT's writing. The color was so vivid in fact; Neku thought it was blood at first glance and touched the pile, getting the red paint on himself. "Well where is he Josh? The paint is still wet; he can't be too far away." Neku scowled and rubbed his hand on his shorts, trying to get the paint off. When Neku got no response, he looked around for his 'friend' and saw him near Center Street.<br>Neku followed and found Joshua seemingly talking to no one. After remembering that Josh could see the underground, Neku realized Joshua had probably found the reaper they were looking for.  
>"Hello Minamimoto."<p> 


	6. The First Day

Infinity Pi

Chapter 6: The First Day

"What?" Sho snarled at the Composer, who giggled. "I think you know better than anyone else..." Joshua motioned to the heap and Sho kicked a rock after giving him a half-assed snort for a response. Neku couldn't see Sho, but he knew he was there, and knew the reaper officer could hear him.

"Pi-Face, what's with the new heap? And why are you copping CAT?" Neku asked and Sho switched to the RG when no one was looking. "Zetta not coping him. That's CAT's real work on my art. Think of it as a collab piece." Sho's phone began to ring and he threw it on the ground after reading the text. With a snarl he turned and kicked over a trashcan, catching a few people's attention.

"I zetta told them I wasn't working today!" He took off his hat and smoothed out his hair for a minute, then held still, staring at something. Joshua giggled and walked up next to him, knowing he was testing his luck with the pissed reaper. "Someone catch you're eye?" Joshua asked and Neku started to wish he could see the UG. He tried to figure out what they were looking at, but it was impossible for Neku.

"Y-yeah..." Sho responded to Josh, who took note of the red on the Grim Heaper's cheeks. "Ah... The blonde?" "...No... red head..." Neku covered his mouth, trying to hide a laugh that threatened to break to the surface. 'A reaper made Pi-face nervous?' Neku found the fact that another reaper made Sho Minamimoto, the rebel reaper officer who tried to assassinate the Composer nervous. "Hmm...She looks a little bit lost... Did she get told the conditions of the game?" Joshua asked Sho and he shook his head.

"D-Don't zetta think anyone did... Where the factor is the Conductor?" "Hmm... I didn't bring Megumi back like the rest of the reapers, he failed my game." Neku blinked. All the other reapers got returned to afterlife by Joshua? "We will need a new conductor however, and we are still short on Reapers." "Why the factor are you telling me this?" "You are one of the two highest ranking reapers left." "Who's the other?" "Konishi." Sho stood up fully and hid his face under his hat, then turned to walk away quickly, than stopped and turned around again. "What ARE you doing?" Neku questioned but got no answer.

"Ah so she knows you..." "She...? Josh, what's happening?" Neither answered Neku and he huffed angrily. Sho took out his cell phone and called someone. "Kariya? Zetta got a problem here... Yeah... H-hey! Chishio!" Sho started talking to someone in the UG. "Josh! Hellooo?" Neku waved his arm in front of Joshua's face, he had spaced out. "Neku, we should leave. This is his personal business with her." Joshua walked away and Neku followed. "With WHO? Neither of you are telling me anything! And since when do you care about personal affairs?" Neku wanted to yell at Joshua more, but didn't. Sho looked back at Neku and Josh, then disappeared into the UG. Joshua took his phone out of his pocket and showed Neku a video, starting when Sho started getting flustered.

In the video there were players just waking up, and Sho was watching one of them. She was about 19, had curly red hair, and was staring back at Sho. When he had turned around to walk away the teen ran up to him and started crying and questioning him. "-Sho-kun! Sho! W-what happened? Did'nt... Didn't I die?-" The girl in the video clung to his coat and seemed to be looking for something. When Sho took out his phone and was calling Kariya, the girl, Chishio, tried to grab his phone and talk to Kariya. She was panicking, trying to communicate with him, but Sho wasn't answering her until he disappeared into the UG. In the video Joshua took, there was some static and then Sho talked to her.

"-Chishio... y-you did die..-" "-Wh-what? T-then did you... you didn't...-" "-A-a zetta long (x)2 ago...-" They talked and Neku noticed something familiar about the girl as Joshua started filming where he could see the two talking. "I think I know her... She looks familiar." Neku said and watched the video being filmed. Sho wasn't looking at the girl, Chishio, but he was staring at his feet as he explained the rules of the reapers game. "-I'm not the GM, so you don't zetta have to worry about me attacking you, even on day 7, but... you zetta should never let you guard down...-" "-H-how did I get into this reaper game? And why are there only girls playing?-" Sho looked around and shrugged. "-Zetta only 2 female reapers, guess the higher ups needed more women in the ranks. Anyway, I zetta can't stay, I have to work...-" Sho left the red head there and noticed Joshua filming her, and the orange hair teen next to him. "-Neku!-" Even though Neku couldn't see the girl without Joshua's special phone, he could still talk to her. She ran over and Neku watched her on the phone so he could see where she was.

"Do I know you? You look familiar..." Neku asked and the girl on the phone screen frowned. "-I came to Ramen Don with my friends every Friday, with Shiki's older cousin!-" The girl said and Neku remembered. "-What is going on? Y-you aren't dead too, are you?-" Neku shook his head and explained. "-T-three times? So it can't be that hard can it?-" Chishio asked and then looked at her phone when it rang. "-104? Pact?-" "The times I played the game was rigged. Find a partner, trust them, then do the missions, it's your only chance." Neku told her and she nodded, and looked for a partner. When she made a pact with another girl Neku and Joshua left the scramble crossing.

"Josh?" "Yes my dear partner?" "Ugh, please don't say it like that." "What was it you were going to say; _partner_?" "You're game was _**hell.**_"


End file.
